


Bugging Around

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, It should be fine, M/M, No Spoilers, Should i have rated it higher, They don't do the do, Two Gays, just fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Hiiro and Emu finally have time alone together. It's been a long time since they shared the same space like this, it's nice. Or is it
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bugging Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laucius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/gifts).



> I fucking hate that title so that's why I left it. This idea came from my friends and since I've been having writer's block I forced myself to write something. 
> 
> I wrote this b4 bed dont @ me if it's bad or if some1 is ooc *dies*

It was a very long day for Emu and Hiiro, well, mostly for Hiiro. The whole day he had his schedule full Emu was sure he hardly had time for a break. 

But, he supposed that the norm seeing how popular the other was for surgeries. He was smart and talented, of course he'd be so busy. 

Although it was nice to walk out of the hospital doors together, the moon bright in the sky as stepped out. 

They'd both agreed to go over to Hiiro's place tonight. That thought made Emu's cheeks turn a bit red; they don't usually get time alone, when they did though, he would cherish every moment. Hiiro might be cold and strict, but he had a soft side no one else gets to see. 

Truthfully it had taken a very long time and a lot of patience to get this far with the other, but Emu didn't mind. 

They arrived at Hiiro's place fast, at least it seemed like it. He blinked away his thoughts before they finally step in, Hiiro closing the door behind them. They both stand there a bit awkwardly before Hiiro turns around to face him. Emu didn't expect this to feel so awkward, the feeling of nervously creeping into his stomach. 

Hiiro's eyes flicker up to look at him, his stare wasn't annoyed or angry so Emu decided to be the first one to speak.

"It's nice being able to have time alone, you know?" 

He smiled at Hiiro, his eyes bright. He sees the other relax a bit, his shoulder less tense. 

"Yes...it's nice." 

Silence. 

"Hey Hiiro-" 

He stepped closer to the other, only to have the other stop him. At first he was scared that maybe he did or said something wrong and upset the other, but his face gave no hint of irritation or anger. Given, Hiiro isn't good at expressing himself anyways, practically emotionally constipated. 

"Before we do anything, I want you to say what you want to do first." 

That surprised him for a second- he expected the other to say he's boring him, that he was just going to leave and go study or something. That would be pretty rude though considering he'd just be leaving his boyfriend alone. 

Emu blinked and thought for a moment. He didn't let his imagination get to him too much this time, settling for something small. 

"I want to kiss you." 

Even though he'd given him an option to say what he wanted, Hiiro's cheeks went pink. How cute. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

That was a good question, he really didn't know what he was waiting for. Emu moved in and leaned closer to him, pulling the other in for a kiss. It was lazy at first, nothing crazy. 

He felt Hiiro's hand on his chest, making his heart skip a beat. It was so nice how gentle he was, his soft kisses making him melt a little inside. 

When they pulled away he kept close to him, listening to the others breathing. Emu's eyes flutter open and he sees Hiiro staring at him and it suddenly makes his face red. Hiiro's eyes danced in amusement at Emu's embarrassment. 

"Do you want to move somewhere else?" 

"Y-yes-" 

He hears himself say that a bit too fast, hoping the other didn't laugh at him again. Thankfully he doesn't, only leaning in for another kiss before starting to lead him away from the front door. 

That is, until they both turn around and see someone laying on the sofa. 

"So where we moving? America maybe? I heard it's nice in the spring time." 

The mop haired Bugster lays leisurely playing on his handheld game, holding it high above his head while playing. He seemed to pause his game and look up, trying to pull off his best poker face. 

"What are you guys staring at me like that for? You look like you just saw a ghost. I'm definitely alive last time I checked." 

Emu's face was bright red, and he felt like a deer in head lights. His boyfriend didn't look much better. His face turned from shocked, to confusion to pure annoyed and finally, anger. 

"What are you doing here. 

No- I'm not going to ask questions. Get out of my house. Right now." 

Parad blinked, seeming to ignore him (on purpose of course) looked over at Emu, who was still awkwardly standing beside Hiiro. 

"Hey Emu, let's play a game!" 

He swore that any second Hiiro would lose it, as his eyebrows were already starting to twitch. A second goes by and Parad was not moving. 

"You told me next time I saw you, you'd play with me! But if you want I guess you can continue what you both were doing. You know, moving somewhere else." 

His lips twitched into a smirk, eyes flickering towards Hiiro. 

A mistake really. 

That night Emu and Parad left the house, of course not before Hiiro snapped and tried to strangle Parad on the sofa.

So much for a night alone together....


End file.
